


Ink and Petals (Fanart)

by forgetthesun



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetthesun/pseuds/forgetthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Ink and Petals by btvsobsessed623, created for SQBB 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and Petals (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btvsobsessed623](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvsobsessed623/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ink and Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686269) by [btvsobsessed623](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvsobsessed623/pseuds/btvsobsessed623). 



Regina as a (not so) grumpy florist and Emma as her next door tattooist.


End file.
